This ice key that locked our hearts
by theFoxOtaku
Summary: [Power AU] Lukas and Emil are the last members of the "cursed" Bondevick family. Lost for 5 years, they are brought back to a school for kids with powers by an old family friend. But the school isn't like it seem, it protects the kids from them... Anyways, this doesn't seem to affect the weird personalities and shenanigans of the students anyhow. [Contains OCs]
1. Prologue

**I do not Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Prologue:

"Run!" yelled the woman.

The boy looked at the woman, tears in his blue eyes.

"But mom..." he protested.

"No buts! Take your brother and run!"

Surprised by the harsh tone of his mother, the boy looked at his feet. "Yes mother..."

She nodded, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Good boy... I know you don't want to go, but do this for your _lillebror_... for me..."

The boy didn't say anything and continued to cry. He knew what was awaiting for his mother and he didn't want to cry, but the tears kept falling.

"Now, now, stop crying... You're 12, you're a big boy..."

The child stopped his sob and hugged his mother for the last time. "I love you mom... And... W-when you see dad again... Please tell him that _lillebror_ and me will survive... Promise you'll say to him that we still both l-love him..."

The mother paused at this, but she still nodded. "I promise... And, don't forget, when the Curse reaches you and your brother, y-you need to be strong... And don't fight it back... You know... This Curse brings a lot of unease for both you and the ones that you love... But, it brings joy too..."

The boy nodded but looked away.

She was going something else, but the sound that followed, it stopped her.

 _'CRACK'_

When the woman saw the barricade at the door cracking she pushed her son into his room and locked it with an ice key that melted in her palm.

"Run my boys, run..." she whispered before turning away and walking in front of the door. In her hands an ice sword formed and she took a battle stance.

"I shall join you soon, my husband." she whispered when the door burst open, revealing six men all dressed in black.

A war cry escaped her mouth and she jumped into battle.

 **XXX**

The boy shivered when he heard his mother's war cry. He nudged his little brother awake and pointed to the trap door.

"Let's go _Emil_." he said. "We need to get out of here."

His brother nodded, clutching a baby puffin to his chest, tears in his amethyst eyes. "Yes..."

The older grabbed his sibling's hand, and together they walked into the tunnel.

" _Lukas_?" whispered the younger.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Don't worry, me too... But I'll... I'll protect you."

"Promise?

"Promise."

 **XXX**

A few days later, a stoic, blonde man approached the pile of ashes that was once a house. He looked down and cried, an act of weakness that was rare from this man. "I'm sorry, sorry Nora..." he said between sobs. "I couldn't protect you, nor your children... I do not have the right to be called your best friend anymore..."

He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them, and saw something shining under the pile of ashes.

A key.

An _ice_ key.

And two words were written on each side of the small object.

 _Lukas_ and _Emil._

He smiled, determination filling his eyes. He was going to find them.

The lasts Bondevick.

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Lillebror_ : little brother

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you liked it!**

 **It's my friends Wolf and Panda who gave me the courage to upload it!**

 **Thanks a lot to them!**

 **Ciao~**

 **Fox**

 _18/7/2017: I re-wrote this chapter a little bit. Hope it's better.  
_

* * *

... Wolf, if you read that...

...

Franciiiiiis~!

...

hehehehe...


	2. I: Hiding souls

**I do not own Hetalia.**

 **-Liam: Nyo!Liechtenstein**

 **-Tino: Finland**

 **-Mathias: Denmark**

 **-Berwald: Sweden**

 **-Emil: Iceland**

 **-Lukas: Norway**

 **-Professor Beilschmidt: Germania**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Liam felt them. He felt the souls of their ennemies. They were twenty total, and seemed to search for something. But Liam didn't care about that. Right now, what he cared about was finishing this mission. Their mission, neutralizing these men -no, these monsters- and freeing the captured children. Liam tightened his grip on his sword when he saw Mathias disappear, leaving his goofy grin in the air for a couple of seconds. For about two minutes, there was nothing but the sound of silence -sometimes breaked by a bug or a bird- until a loud crashing noise was heard. The signal. Liam jumped into action with a loud "Yaaah!" and began stabbing ennemies in their arms or legs, -as the school restricted murder in any ways- blood splattering everywhere. His brother would be proud of him. He turned around when he heard a "thump" and saw a man on his knees, clutching his arm, who was pierced by a bullet -courtesy of Tino, their sniper. Liam sent a thumbs up in the direction of Tino's soul and began to attack again. Soon their job was done and all of their ennemies in a cage that Berwald hade made bigger.

"Good job, boys." congratulated professor Beilschmidt. "I expected nothing else of team Wonderland."

"Oh, it was nothing really..." said Liam, a little flustered.

"Of course it was something!" yelled Mathias in this obnoxious voice of his. "We took care of twenty bad guys in... 6 minutes 43 seconds!"

"Still, there are some improvements we need to make, our coordination is near zero and..."

"Okay, okay, okay... We'll work on that at the school, okay?"

Liam sighed; good, old Mathias... "Okay..."

Tino chuckled at his friends' antics and turned to professor Beilschmidt. "We are here to secure the children, no? So where are they?" he asked.

The professor shook his head. "I do not know, boy. But mayby one of these gentlemen and ladies know something..." he said with threatening look on his stern face.

"I-If you mean the p-prisoners, t-they escaped a little w-while ago." squeaked one of the prisonners.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that!" yelled another, giving him a hard punch. He yelped.

"Thanks, gentlemen." said professor Beilschmidt. "Liam."

"Yes."

Liam nodded in understanding and concentrated on his eyes. He scanned the area. He soon found what he was searching for. Two souls. The two were white and pure, visibly related. However, these souls were somewhat strange, like if they didn't know what or who they were. But, once again, Liam didn't care. He just went straight to the hiding place of the two souls, a cave surrounded by tall, bushy trees. He quickly entered the cave and found two teens.

"Who are you?" asked the oldest and tallest, suspicion filling his voice.

"Liam did you find the children?" asked Beilschmidt.

" Mister Klaus? Is that you?" asked the smaller one in disbelief.

"Lukas? Emil? Is that you?" asked the professor, disbelief also filling his voice -a quite rare occurence.

Now, Liam was confused. How did they know professor Beilschmidt? Who were they? What were they doing here? Hopefully his questions would be answered soon.

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Finish~! Pfoooooooo...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ciao~**

 **Fox**

 _18/10/2017: I updated this chapter a little bit today. I'm gonna write a new chapter soon! Bear with me!_


	3. 1,5: The Pairing trio

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power.**

 **-Francis: France**

 **-Mary: My friend, Panda**

 **-Ko: Me, Fox**

 **-Kiku: Japan**

 **-Elizabeta: Hungary**

 _'Thoughts'  
_

 _Other language  
_

* * *

Francis wandered aimlessly in the school corridors. He had nothing to do, it was boring and long. All the teams were on missions, except his team and team Insanity. Team Insanity... A strange team indeed. Nobody really knew why these girls where in a team. They were strange, had strange powers, but they weren't really insane... Where they? Mayby because of the question Ko kept asking; "Which is better? Madness... or Insanity?" (This really happened in real life!)  
Anyway, Francis was lost in thoughts when he heard mutterings.

"No, I'm not sure 'bout that..."

"Hm... You're right, but which is better?"

Curious, Francis approached the voices. There. In the hallway. In a large FLOATING hamac. Two FLOATING desks beside it. That's where they were coming from. The voices.  
Using his powers, Francis flew to the hamac where -to his surprise- he found Mary and Ko, two members of team Insanity.

" _Bonjour_ , what are you doing here _mesdemoiselles_?" _'In a FLOATING hamac'_ he added in his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" shrieked Ko, visibly surprised.

"Oh! _Je suis désolé,_ did I frighten you?" he asked.

Mary laughed. "No, no. She always reacts like this when surprise."

"Ah."

"I believe we haven't been introduced to yet." she continued. "My name is Mary Kirkland."

"And I'm Ko! Ko Kirkland!" said the asian-looking girl.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, I believe my sisters are in the same team as you... Wait! Did you just say _Kirkland_?!"

"Yup!" answered Ko, popping the 'p'.

"Bu-but... You don't have t-the... **EYEBROWS**!

"Yup! 'Cause I'm adopted -that's why I look asian, by the way- and Mary over there is just the lucky one in the bunch... But don't worry, we're still cursed!"

"Oh..." sighed Francis. "That explains it..."

"You aren't as bad as we thought..." observed Mary suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Francis.

"N-Nothing! It's just that Camilia always complains about how perveted and creepy you are..."

"My _petite soeur_ says that about me?" he began crying waterfall-like tears. "Why did she become like that...? She was such a cute kid..."

"H-hey... Don't worry 'bout it... I'm sure she's just joking..." said Ko, clearly unconfortable.

"Yeah, don't worry about it... So what are you doing here?" asked Mary, trying to change the subject.

"Oh... Well I was bored, since I couldn't get into fights with Arthur, so I wandered in the school and I found you doing something... What exactly were you two doing in that FLOATING hamac?"

"Um...we...ah...well..." stuttered Mary.

"We were matchmaking!" yelled Ko.

"Matchmaking?"

"Yup! For example, Tino x Berwald, Lovina x Antonio..." she answered.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~! _Formidable_! May I join?"

"W-Well yes... W-We'd be happy if you would..." said Mary becoming red.

Honestly, she was surprise that somebody would even want to join. This 'trio' was really strange... Camilia would be on her knees crying at this point... After all, her friends were becoming friends with her 'dear older brother'...

 _'Yes!'_ thought Ko. _'We have one more ally to tease Cam!'_

"So, what is our _nom_?" asked Francis.

"Our name?" repeated Mary, face returning to a normal shade. "We don't have one..."

"So, what shall be our name?" the blonde asked.

"..."

"I SO TOTALLY KNOW!" yelled Ko. She made a dramatic pose. "The Pairing trio!"

"Oui!" replied the French in a dramatic pose himself. "This is a _fantastique_ name, Ko- _chan_!"

"Francis- _senpai_!"

"Ko- _chan_!"

"Francis- _senpai_!"

"Ko- _chan_!"

"Francis- _senpai_!"

In the background, a sunset was appearing and Mary was fading away...  
(A/N: hint*GaiandLee*hint)

 **...**

And this how the Pairing trio was formed, to the despair of everyone... (Except Kiku and Elizabeta!)

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this 1.5 chapter! There will other chapters like this one, featuring the Pairing trio and other characters. These chapters aren't essential to the story, but they will explain how certain couples are as they are now and will help with IceLiech part of the fanfic.  
**

 **If you don't like these chapters... Well, live with with it! Because I enjoy a lot writing them, even if I'm not that good with humor.  
The OCs featured in these chapters are real and I have the consent of my friends for putting them in this fic.**

 **Anyway, have a good weekend!  
Fox**


End file.
